The invention relates generally to wireless tracking of one or more input devices.
Wireless input devices are used to control a variety of different systems including computer systems and consumer electronic devices such as televisions or radios. A wireless control device used with a consumer electronic device such as a television or radio typically includes a remote control unit that transmits an infrared signal or radio frequency signal that is detected and decoded by a receiver. The decoded signal is then used to control the electronic device.
In some systems that run applications such as game applications, a number of different users may provide inputs to the same software program. For example, with a game application program, a number of users may communicate input commands to the game through wired connections. Each of the users, for example, may have a joystick or other input device that controls the position or action of an image on a display device.
Conventionally, such input devices are electrically coupled to a system using wired connections. Generally, wireless inputs are not used when a plurality of users are providing different inputs to the same application program running in the system. One reason for this is that it would be difficult to distinguish between the various inputs. Thus, multi-user applications have conventionally employed wired connections from input devices to the system in which the application program is running.
Thus, there is a need for ways to enable a plurality of wireless input devices to communicate and control an electronic device or application.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, a system for tracking one or more wireless input devices includes a receiver to receive wireless signals from the one or more wireless input devices and a tracking circuit to detect movements of the one or more wireless input devices.